User talk:DinoQueen13
Art is being a little hard-headed to me, and today, she 'butted' her way into our (Demi and I) privancy. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 04:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL THERE GOES EVERYTHING. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 04:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) IT WAS A NICE RUN. Good Mornin'! Well, you will know in about 5min. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 04:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) PS. my blog. Problem. DM found I site where wiki users were bad mouthing cussing and trashing me, and won't tell me what it even was. Artem - ''The day'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''has fallen.]] 22:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Um, He wouldn't even link it. But ask him, he knows what I mean. Artem - [[User Talk:Artemisblossom|''The day ]][[User blog:Artemisblossom|''has RISEN.]] 01:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Want to talk--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 17:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) What i meant doing was Ventus Guardian Bakugan, those Bakugan who are guardians of ventus brawlers, sheesh, should I do it--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 17:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) want to chat on the IRC--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 17:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) please Please do something about AOH. He kickbanned me from chat twice for no reason. I think he kickbanned me because he is mad that he gotten a 20% on a quiz. Rudeness On the IRC Channel {C I thought it highly unreasonable for Demi to type this into the chat. Arte-[[User Talk:Artemisblossom|''I just missed ]][[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 05:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) {C {C {C {C I believe you cropped out the most important part of that screenshot, Artem. ♫'Demiser♫ {C 05:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Arte-''I just missed'' ''your heart.'' 05:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Artem, I never accused you of "clogging" up the chat. I think you misread the file name which said "IRC log". You have been insulted everyone on the IRC and implying that they are "unintelligent". I know you're trying to troll everyone on chat by throwing around false accusations. And adding Alpha into this will not help you push your argument any further. ♫Demiser♫ 06:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This is DarkNovaX (DNX), and I don't think Demi was mean to Artem, it was her who was being so rude and I am not just saying that because I am one of Demi's good friends. Also not only that, when Artem got onto the IRC she started to harrass. I was not there when this happened but I had the IRC on so I got some proof (pictures) to show what happened. The first one on the right side is Artem harrassing LDL and the one below that one is Artem being mean to Demi. http://imageshack.us/f/811/screenshot20111008at447.jpg/ [[User:DarkNovaX|'''Never hurt my friends or insult them]][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 06:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Just adding a point, I have heard 3 different people say that Artem was trolling. I say she is guilty and she is just trying to get Demi in trouble. I'm living for my dying wish. 06:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I think Art is jealous of Demi. That I chose Demi instead of Art. :3 [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 13:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) {C Artem's section @Nova - I explained that my timing wasn't poor, and that if someone thought it was, I wanted to inform them that no place on the internet is private. I didn't insult anyone. I wasn't calling anyone stupid (about my IP), I was warning trolls. Almost all good computers are like what I described. About Demi, that's not harrassment. I just asked who was keeping track of I.P.'s, because I now we had an impersonation problem, and that knowing everyone's I.P. would help stop the problem. @Ghgt - Demi is cool, I don't want to get her in trouble. Those three people were maybe, hmm, Nova, Alpha, and Demi herself. Any trolling I did or you claim I did has already been reported, and DQ was shown the images. The above pics aren't trolling sessions, as I said to Nova. @Alpha - (SPITTAKE) NO WAY, BRO. NICE TRY KEEPING YOUR HOPES UP AND AIMING HIGH, BUT I'M NOT INTERESTED, HOTSTUFF. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 14:06, October 8, 2 011 (UTC) @DQ - Now, this just got more interesting. Look at these pics, from just now on chat. Art, why must you break into Demi's and my privacy for DQ? Stop being a tattle tale for such little things. What's the deal anyway? [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun ''riiiight here. ]] 14:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Alpha, I will leave you a message and continue this on your talk page. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 14:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Nue Wurld This was pointless and irritating. @Ghgt99-Demi-Alpha-Nova, I apologize for any troubles. Arte-[[User Talk:Artemisblossom|''I just missed ]][[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 14:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Queenie you don't know how sad and depressed Aquos is thanks to this please unblock him. P.S: how do I make an epik signature liker your's?- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice (talk) 18:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC)" Naughty School Girl Commite Crat Hmm that's odd...I thought you were a crat.. Oh well. 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !' Nah, I have a deep hatred for naughty school girls [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 19:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey DQ. I have a question that I would prefer to discuss by email if that is ok. Don't worry. I will not share your email with anyone. I'm living for my dying wish. 23:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Hmm..shouldn't it say your an admin then instead of Crat ?! Well it doesn't matter...My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !'' 02:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Mmmk. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 17:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) im sorry hey im sorry about that trister thing btw could u please remove the warning Bryan Penuel (talk) 08:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Bryan Penuel LOL, no I don't. =P I'm living for my dying wish. 15:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I am on chat. I'm living for my dying wish. 15:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oy, Queeneh. Do you think you can transfer this template over to BAW with the sublevels "episode label", "corresponds with", "starting date of production", "release date", and "written by"? Thank you Queeneh. :3 I don't always brawl, but when I do, I prefer Darkus. Stay brawling, my friends. 17:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Did the chat just mess up for you too? RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 21:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) hm. That's odd. I wonder whats going on this time :/ RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 21:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You said so. I am doing so. I feel I was blocked on chat for a reason I didn't deserve. They said I was trolling, and I wasn't. I only asked a question. You can find the rest of the info on the blogs I was on. If you don't already know. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 21:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) DQ I never wanted to be an Admin. I wanted to be a rollback. I put my request under rollback and I said I am responsible enough to be a rollback not an Admin.Reaper was here 11:26, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I was aiming for rollback. I don't know why I put admin or I put it on the Admin page. I can't become Admin because you first need to be a rollback. Also I am sorry for puting it on the admin side.Reaper was here 21:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Request Wow. I never knew you don't have to be a rollback to become and Admin. Thanks for telling me. Reaper was here 22:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dinoqueen, i'm making a page. since Helios appeared in to seasons and since Drago has his own page. I thought: "I'll make a Helios page". is that ok? Bakuganman (talk) 22:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok how about this: If Helios does evolve one more time, then can i make it? Then he'll be the second Bakugan to evolve at least five times, with the first being Drago. What do you say? Bakuganman (talk) 22:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then if Helios does eolve again, can i make it? he'd be the second bakugan to evolve at least five times, the first being Drago. ok thx :) Bakuganman (talk) 22:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Make your Avi Ikkaku doing his lucky dance. [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 00:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) @AR I was not provoking you. You said "how does it feel having ur hopes 2 get away with ann0ying eternally ripped apart? I the master of water will ask u 1 question: HAVE U FINALLY GAVE UP? and if u block me 4 this I will get so mad and rage p.s about this: 3WE ARE DENYING YOU BECAUSE WE ARE SOME OF THE HARSHEST ADMINS YOU WILL EVER MEET! This is so the wiki doesn't fall to the ground from being run by idiots like you. 19 days ago by Ghgt99 How come u allowed this N00B 2 be and admin?! huh!?!- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) (talk) 04:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC)" And the n00b was Coolblazebaku who isn't even an admin. Also, how was I provoking. You called me a stupid moron. So, in conclusion, SHUT UP! 2 minutes ago by Ghgt99 this is harassment. He has not learned his lesson so I believe this naughty User needs a warning or block- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! (talk) 21:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC)" Me and AOH were brawling on chat and he blocked me when I was about to win..can you...Unkick meh ? I hate to ask because it seems like a routine...but please do so, because I was wrongly blocked. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) {C He was going against teh rules of "Ripped Demonis" by trying to activate a gate card when the brawl was over AND I hadn't used 5 abilities. Simplicity [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in ']]Madness. 22:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) U said no ABILITIES, I USED A GATE ! You had no reason to block me, over A BATTLE ?! My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) LOL my bad, DQ. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) lo and I thought only I raged. Well time to go SURFING, cya. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) XD also, there's a kb i would like to discuss with somebody.. Tell me when your free, beato. [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 23:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) O-o whoops. Sorry about that. That message was suppose to go on Z's talk page on why he was kicked. Sorry Queenie XD. {C HEY ALERT dq alert there is a user named http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Strok_my_balls he was cursing hard on chat dont believe look at his account name-RED I am not here to whine , but to ask you to ask AOH to tell me why I was kickbanned . Sorry , my sig doesn't leave any link , I think I out it , but if not I'm sorry. I didn't wish to bring up that topic , buit it came up when I was talking to PM82 , I only said that I beat AOH , which is true , but he used EMO POWERRZ and his "TENSCYTHE" to rip out my Bakugans hearts... If you agree that this is a method to stop him from losing this particular battle then please tell him that. I'm sorry to have brought it up but please un-KB me , because after all I haven't been on for at least 3 weeks , which like itself was a PERMABAN. I really love the chat and my emotions get the best of me and then I get KB'd but then , I was innocent. If you don't think so , then thats your choice aswell. As you know . I don't want to be the next Aquos Rules , so I think I'll stop here. I wish , to you , a pleasant evening - User: Charlie Abbott Thanks very much , Auntie Queenie.:D -Charlie By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 07:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi QB, this is DNX and I am here to ask if chat mods can unban people and if chat mod are allowed to perma-kickban? I was asking because Kelly said chat mods can only kickban people but are not allowed to unban them. Also how many kickbans before a perma-kickban? Is 7 or 15 because I know a user that has been kickbanned more than 7 time and Kelly said it was 7 and that he won't be getting kicked. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 09:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Okay and thanks. :D You always help me out. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 21:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :D Aquos... So, since Aquos rules has been globally blocked. He still hasn't stopped. He has YET another account by the username "Darkus Pulse" he even messaged you, (I think you probally have saw this by now..) i found this as he messaged you on his (New) account on the bakupediah wiki. i suposse he needs a block since he is "Sockpuppeting" [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 05:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) LQ Pics Hey QB, this is Dark and I found some LQ pictures that you could delete. {C Here are the LQ pictures. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:2720.png http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:DSC00001.JPG http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fangoid_using_firework_attack.PNG http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragonoid_Destroyer_deploy_data.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:082.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:079.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:080.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:083.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:081.jpg These pictures have been uploaded by someone but someone else has uploaded a HQ one so these pictures would be useless. {C http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:1324.JPG http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:1322.JPG http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:078.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:076.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:07500000000000000.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:074.jpg http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:073.jpg : :D np. Thank you for deleting them and I will find some more that you can delete. Also if I put the delete template on a alright quality picture please delete it because that would probably mean I replaced it with a better quality one. Signature Hey DQ this is Dark and I was wondering if you could help me out with my signature. Just type Template: Dark 3rd Signature on the search bar and it will be on the page. I would like you to add Blogs and Contributions on i next to Talk. Is that okay? 11:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) D: But Beatoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo T,T fine ... The Demonis Generation 20:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) O,O Me gusta teh Emotional one. XD The Demonis Generation 20:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) According to mythology Zues, Hera, Hades and the rest were Immortals. It's just RP, Queen. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~ORLY ZONE~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'OBJECTION!~']] 20:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Agreed Also, I am going to try to get my mom to get me a one-of-a-kind custom made shirt with the Demonis Symbol on the shoulders and back with "The Demonis Warlord" written on the front. The Demonis Generation 20:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) OH NOES [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 20:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) 20:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I've been having more problems with "you know what" again. Next time I see you on the chat or IRC, I'll go over it with you. |} 23:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright. |} 02:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and that part is white? I would like it to be green for me. Okay. Thanks. :D ...? What happened..? I just noticed that your achievement point in this Wiki has... decreased? Not that it's such important matter that concerns me be still. Curious. My Power is Merciless 19:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I need to discuss something with you when possible. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 20:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice new avi. Pretty kewl sistah. [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 20:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Ok... If I DO get demoted, how long will it be for? I'm living for my dying wish. 02:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Kelly k. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 20:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... ...Sarah blocked me on Chat like idk..3-5 days ago...can you..un-kick meh...thx. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 20:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice admins you have here... DQ.....AOH, blocked me AGAIN. For talking to Sarah.. 2011-11-01_1552.png 2011-11-01_1553.png 2011-11-01_1553_001.png 2011-11-01_1554.png 2011-11-01_1554_001.png 2011-11-01_1555.png 2011-11-01_1557.png 2011-11-01_1558.png 2011-11-01_1558_001.png 2011-11-01_1559.png 2011-11-01_1600.png 2011-11-01_1600_001.png Hey!! Yeah, I know Queenie. I was in a hurry with that one. Thanks for the reminder though. - ! MMhmm. Troll stupid annoying artemis. I give it till Christmas to see what I do to change. Expectations always remain. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 01:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ban warnings and block warnings are combined? Didnt know that. K. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 01:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ... ? Whatever works. On a side note, I come on daily. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 01:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And you might want to change all your pages and AOH's pages about me being in the Golden Clan and ur apprentice, so that no one is confused. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 01:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) No prob. I'm just trying to stay responsible and be kind. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 02:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey u left me a message on my talk page a few days ago about the horridian page. srry i didnt get back sooner my computer was actin wierd and would let me like do edits or talk page stuff. so i just wanted 2 apologize 4 that. -Stasis866 Thx, ya i dunno my account spazzed out for a little bit What grammer are you taking about ,if your talking about talking about what I written I was going to change it ,but you beat my by sec's .--DARKWISEZX Masked from the world and above 15:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC)